Arnthor and Alva's First
by NinjaKiki3
Summary: Alva gets pregnant, and Arnthor's very supportive. But what happens when her dad isn't? (( Read A/N. I've split it into two parts, an M rated section and a T rated section. ))
1. AN

~ Author's Note ~

Arnthor belongs to Rollo on H.T.T.Y.D Amino

Hiccup belongs to Dreamworks

Alva, Yri, Egil, and Thyre belong to me

If you want to skip the M related content and go to the T related content, I've split it up. Chapter 1 is M rated, Chapter 2 is T rated.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Alva leaned her head on Arnthor's shoulder. They were in Alva's get-away space, and Alva was acting especially loving. "Arnthor," she started hesitantly.

"Hm?" Arnthopr said as he looked over at her.

"Do you love me? Truly?" Alva murmured seductively.

"Of course!" Arnthor exclaimed, surprised she would question him.

"Then… Will you… Do one thing for me?" Alva murmured as she climbed into his lap and ran her hands up inside his shirt. Arnthor's breath caught in his throat, and instinctively moved his hands to her waist, holding onto her firmly.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Then… You wouldn't mind if I did… This?" she asked playfully as she pushed his shirt up and off. "Or… This?" she said with a playful smile. She started to push down his pants.

Arnthor instinctively let go of her waist and grabbed her hands. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, his eyes wide and excited yet scared.

"Positive," she said in a tone dripping with longing. Arnthor let go and allowed her to resume. He pulled off her dress and pulled her leggings off. Then he was in her, and he rolled so that he was on top.

"Oooh, someone wants to be in charge," Alva said playfully before pushing herself so that he would be knocked back on the ground. They rolled for a bit, before Alva finally made it clear that she would be on top.

Their breathing was heavy, and Arnthor laughed. He wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her close, slightly nipping her sweet spot. Alva groaned with pleasure as he did so, her body sagging slightly. She allowed Arnthor to roll on top of her, and he whispered in her ear, "I win."

Alva gave him a playful glare, but allowed him to stay on top. She leaned her face forward, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you," she whispered, her body begging him to give her more. And he did.

~ 1 Hour Later ~

Alva and Arnthor laid on the floor of the cave, still naked and too exhausted to put their clothes back on. Alva smiled and looked at Arnthor, her eyes examining the perfectness of his body. She was lucky to have a boyfriend like him, and she hoped they would stay this way.


	3. Chapter 2

~ 3 Months Later ~

It had been 3 months since they had sex. Alva was crying in her bedroom, almost wishing she hadn't. Needle brushed against her arm, trying to comfort her. Alva took a deep, shaky breath. "I need to just tell him," she said softly as she shakily stood and tried to compose herself. She took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down enough that her parents didn't suspect anything as she headed out.

She couldn't find Arnthor anywhere, and went to find Hiccup. She quickly found him at the Town Hall, and pulled him aside. "Hiccup… Have you seen Arnthor? I really need to talk to him," she murmured, her eyes staring at the ground.

"I sent him on a patrol mission. Why-"

"Okay thank you," Alva interrupted as she quickly headed out with Needle and mounted before urging Needle to fly. She flew high up, and quickly spotted Lightning flying over the trees, his black form fairly easy to pick out in the bright day.

She urged Needle to dive towards them, and they caught up after a few minutes. "Arnthor!" Alva called out to him.

Arnthor slowed Lightning, who gave an annoyed huff, and called back, "Alva! What are you doing up here?"

"Arnthor! I need to talk to you! Its impor-"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Arnthor called back with a laugh as he and Lightning took off at a speed faster than Needle could go. Alva groaned and urged Needle to follow them. They chased Arnthor and Lightning all the way around the island before Arnthor finally decided to land. Alva and Needle quickly landed next to him. By this time, Alva was crying because the thought of what she had to say, what she was, was too much for her to bear.

Arnthor's grin quickly turned upside down and his eyes creased with worry. He dismounted and headed over to Alva. "Alva… What's wrong?" he asked softly as he picked her up off her dragon and wrapped her in a tight hug. Alva pushed out of it and looked away as she stepped away from him. "Alva... Please tell me what's wrong…" Arnthor whispered, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… I'm…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Alva choked out. She refused to face her boyfriend.

"You're what?" Arnthor asked, confused. "This is a joke, right? Haha, very funny," he said with a confused laugh.

Alva turned to face him, her lower lip trembling, tears streaming down her face. "A-Arnthor… Its… Its not a joke…" she whispered, her words barely audible.

"Alva…"

"I… I had to tell you. But… I can't do this. I… I'm not ready…" Alva stuttered.

Arnthor took a step towards Alva, to which Alva took a step back and away. "Alva, please don't run from me…" he murmured soothingly. He took another step forward. Alva didn't move, but looked down. So Arnthor took another step, and another, until he was standing so close he could almost feel her shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. "Alva… Its alright. You're strong. We're strong when we're together. You can do this. WE can do this," Arnthor insisted soothingly. Alva slowly raised her arms and returned the hug, squeezing tightly, pushing into him like she never wanted to let go.

Alva broke down into full sobs, and Arnthor rubbed her back soothingly. He felt as though he could never let her go, especially not now. She needed him. He needed her. They would have a child, and they wouldn't ever split. He knew. He just knew.

~ Later that Day ~

After Alva calmed down, they headed back to town to tell Hiccup and Alva's parents. They quickly reached Alva's house, and Alva hesitated at the door.

"Do we need to tell Hiccup first?" Arnthor asked softly.

"No…" Alva said reluctantly. "My parents should know before Hiccup."

"Alright. Then we have to go in," Arnthor gently pushed her with his words.

Alva sighed shakily and opened the door. Her parents rose quickly at the sight of her tear-stained face, and her father started to say something and then stopped as he saw Arnthor.

"What did you do?!" he demanded as he glared at Arnthor, sure he was the cause of his daughter's crying.

"Stop! Dad! He didn't do anything! I-its my fault!" Alva cut in, starting to cry again.

Egil's glare softened as he looked at his daughter. "What is? Surely you can't have done anything that bad," he said confidently.

"I… I…" Alva looked at Arnthor for support, to which he nodded encouragingly and gave her a small smile. Alva took a deep, shaky breath before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?!" Egil roared.

"Pregnant," Alva said again, this time slightly louder and stronger. She looked her dad in the eyes as she said that, making sure he understood that she knew what she was saying.

"Why- Get out of my house, you little-!" Egil cried, directing a glare at Arnthor as he took a threatening step towards him. "And don't you ever come near my daughter again!"

"Daddy, please! Don't!" Alva cried, starting to panic as Arnthor backed up towards the door, his eyes wide with fright. Egil was a big man, and he was quite intimidating even when he wasn't mad.

Lightning started to growl at Egil, but Arnthor put an arm out to stop his dragon. "Fine. We'll leave," he said harshly, giving Alva one last look of sorrow. He and Lightning took off into the sky, flying in the direction of Alva's get-away place.

"What have you done?!" Alva exclaimed at her father as the tears came faster and faster.

"Go to your room! And I don't want to see you with that- that scoundrel ever again!" her father roared. Alva gave him a look of disbelief before stomping up to her room.

Thyri, Alva's mother, watched the whole thing in shock. She honestly didn't know how to react, but she did believe that Egil had overacted. By a lot. She let him pace around the house and blow off steam before talking to him about it though.

~ Midnight ~

Alva packed her things in a saddlebag she had. All her important things, anyway. She headed downstairs and packed a few snacks in another saddlebag. She and Needle crept outside, almost silently. She mounted and they took off, Alva giving one last look at her previous home. She clenched her eyes shut and just let Needle fly. Soon, too soon, Needle landed and Alva opened her eyes and looked around.

"Needle! we were supposed to go away from Berk! Not just hide in my get-away place!" Alva scolded. Needle slapped Alva with her tail, not hard, but hard enough to get her attention. Then she used her nose to point Alva to the get-away place. Alva sighed and figured she could try to appease her dragon before going any farther. She got out her rope ladder and set it up, then climbed into her get-away place. She heard sniffling in the back and approached carefully. In the very back of the room, she found Arnthor. Crying. She ran over to him.

"A-Arnthor?" she called faintly. Arnthor jumped before tensing up as she walked closer.

"I-I can't, Alva. You're dad would kill me if he saw us together…"

"Which is why we're leaving. Now," Alva said firmly.

"W-what?" Arnthor asked in confusion, his eyes full of disbelief.

"You heard me. We're leaving. I've heard stories of places past the fog banks, an island where Hiccup and the other dragon riders used to live. We should find it, and live there," Alva said.

Arnthor quickly stood up. "Really? Are you sure?" Arnthor asked cautiously.

"Positive," Alva said with a small smile.

~ Morning ~

Alva and Arnthor flew through the fog banks. They had been flying through the storms and fog for a while now, and the dragons were getting tired. "almost there," Alva called through Arnthor, barely audible through the howling wind. Soon, they broke through the fog banks into a sunshine-filled area. "Look! An island!" Alva exclaimed. "We can stop and rest there."

Arnthor smiled at her and nodded, and they headed down towards the island.

"Its beautiful," Alva said as her breath caught in her throat. Then she shook her head to clear it. "Be careful of the water though. And if we hear a strange song, we need to get out of here immediately," Alva said quickly.

"What? Why?" Arnthor said, confused.

"Well, Hiccup told me of a waterfall and a lake where these little mites live, and they cause the dragons to go crazy. Also, there's a type of dragon that lures other dragons in with as special song and then eats them," Alva said with a shudder.

"Okay then. Let's rest up and then keep flying, We have to find this place you talked about," Arnthor said.

"The Edge," Alva said.

"Right, The Edge," Arnthor agreed with a smile. They quickly made camp, eating some of the bread Alva had packed. They let the dragons go fishing for food before they all went to sleep.

~ About 6 Months Later ~

They had finally found The Edge 4 months ago. It was thankfully completely abandoned, except for the Night Terrors who protected the island. Alva was due any day now, and Arnthor hovered over her constantly. Always asking if she was okay, if she felt anything yet, did she need anything to eat? Alva always smiled and politely told him no, but she was starting to get sick of it. She loved Arnthor, but she didn't need him hovering over her all the time.

Alva laid on her bed and relaxed, Arnthor finally leaving her alone for once. She heard whispers coming from outside, and assumed it was Arnthor talking to Lightning. There was the sound of a gentle knock on the door.  
"Come in, Arnthor," Alva said with a sigh, wishing her moment of peace could have lasted a bit longer. She sat up to face Arnthor, but instead of Arnthor, she was greeted by Hiccup.

Alva gasped. "H-how did you find us?" she squeaked.

"Arnthor sent for me by Terror Mail. He told me everything in his letter, asking me to come and help out- No, don't panic. I'm the only one who knows about this."

"A-are you sure?" Alva murmured.

"Yep," Hiccup assured her.

All of the sudden, Alva felt a massive cramp and gasped in pain, clenching her eyes shut. "G-go g-get Arnthor," she squeaked as she grabbed her belly. Hiccup hesitated before nodding and heading out, quickly returning with Arnthor.

"What's wrong? Is-" Arnthor started.

"The baby's… Coming!" Alva exclaimed with another gasp.

"It'll be alright. I've seen babies delivered before. Arnthor, sit next to Alva and make sure she has a hand to hold onto," Hiccup ordered, quickly rushing to get Alva's leggings off so he could deliver the baby. Arnthor nodded and headed over to sit next to Alva, squeezing her hand reassuringly, his face creased with worry.

Alva let out a scream, and squeezed Arnthor's hand tight, causing Arnthor to grimace.

"Breath, Alva. It'll be okay," Hiccup said reassuringly. Alva took some deep breaths and nodded.

"We'll get through this, Alva…" Arnthor murmured, trying to sound confident.

~ 8 Hours Later ~

Alva breathed heavily, and with one final push, the baby landed right in Hiccup's arms. Alva breathed a sigh of relief as she finally felt the pain fade away.

"Its a girl!" Hiccup called out as he quickly grabbed a blanket to clean the baby before wrapping her in a different clean blanket. He handed her to Alva after she propped herself up against the back of the bed.

"She's beautiful," Arnthor murmured as he wrapped his arms around his two girls.

"What should we name her?" Alva asked as she leaned into Arnthor.

"How about… Yri. And I can call her Y-Y," Arnthor said with a grin.

"Yri it is," Alva said, her smile making her face practically glow.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Alva, you need to come back to Berk," Hiccup insisted.

"What? No!" Alva said, her eyes widening with fright at the thought of having to face her father.

"Alva, your family's worried sick."

"I can't go back! Dad will never let me stay with Arnthor if I go back there…" Alva whimpered. Arnthor and Hiccup exchanged looks.  
"I'll talk to him. But you have to come back. You can't raise a child out here! You're insanely lucky that dragon hunters haven't realized you're here and attacked," Hiccup said firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Alva, we have to go back," Arnthor cut in.

"But why? We were perfectly happy here until Hiccup came along," Alva insisted.

"No, we weren't. At least I wasn't. I miss the dragons, and the people…" Arnthor's voice started to trail off.

Alva heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright. We can try going back. But if my dad puts one TOE out of line, we're coming right back, got it?" Alva said firmly.

"Alright," Arnthor said, giving a heavy sigh of relief.

~ Two Days Later ~

Alva, Arnthor, and Hiccup landed in the center of town on their dragons, Alva holding Yri. They had left the day after Yri had been born.

They quickly dismounted and Hiccup said to Alva, "Take Yri and Arnthor, and go see your parents. They've been worried sick about you."

"B-but what will happen if my father sees Arnthor?" Alva said skittishly.

"Just trust me," Hiccup said with a gentle smile. Alva took a deep shaky breath and nodded her head.

"I won't run this time," Arnthor promised her as he wrapped and arm around Alva and Yri.

"Alright. I'm ready," Alva said confidently. Arnthor smiled and they headed to Alva's parents' house.

Alva hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door, this time without any prodding from Arnthor.

Thyri answered the door, and at the sight of her daughter and grandchild, she wrapped them in a hug. She gave Arnthor a thankful look, somehow knowing it was him who brought her daughter home.

"Thyri, who-" Egil started, but when he saw Alva he joined the hug. When he saw Arnthor though, he let go and glared. "Did you do this?! Take her away from us?!" he roared. Arnthor looked uncomfortable, but he held Egil's stare and refused to back down.

"Dad, no. It was my idea! Every bit of it," Alva said defensively.

"What do you mean?!"

"I told him about… Where we were hiding. I told him we should go there. And I love Arnthor, and you can't take him away from me. You'll have to kill me first," Alva said firmly, standing close to Arnthor. Arnthor looked at her, surprised at her ferocity, but then his face shifted to something softer, and grateful.

Egil grumbled for a moment before saying, "Fine. You can stay together. But he's not living under MY roof."

Alva started to cry, she was so happy. She wrapped her empty arm around Arnthor and leaned into him, forgetting about her parents. Arnthor hugged her back tightly.

"What's her name?" Thyri asked, interrupting Arnthor and Alva's thoughts.

"Yri," Arnthor said softly. Alva let go of him and nodded in agreement.

"A wonderful name!" Thyri said as she clapped her hands. "Come in, everyone. You must be famished."

"Kinda," Arnthor admitted shyly, to which Alva laughed.

"Yeah. All we've really had to eat is fish…" Alva admitted. While she liked fish, she got sick of it when it was the only thing to eat.

"Alright, come on in," Thyri said with a smile. She gave Egil a warning glare, and he grumbled and moved out of the doorway to let his daughter, granddaughter, and soon to be son in law through. Thyri sent him a grateful smile, glad that he was a little less hostile now.

And so, the family feasted with happiness that they were together.

~ The End ~


End file.
